Glee: Mi temporada
by marianaaz
Summary: Este es mi temporada de Glee con un nuevo personaje que sere una nueva integrante de Glee mucha amistad, amor y drama con muchas canciones.


**Bueno chicas les dejo el primer episodio, va a ser como una temporada de glee pero con este nuevo personaje, dejen muchos reviews de que les gustaría ver en algún capitulo y si les gusta el nuevo personaje, las quiero**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee no me pertenece aunque me encantaría que así fuera**

Toda la escuela están en el campo viendo una nueva presentación de las Cheerios, Sue prometía una gran sorpresa, una presentación inolvidable y así comenzó, salieron las Cheerios todas en sus impecables uniformes y una voz nueva, una chica nueva se paro en frente de ellas y así comenzó a _**Peacock de Katy Perry**_ con grandes acrobacias y pasos de baile según toda la escuela la mejor actuación de las Cheerios.

Sue Sylvester caminaba por los pasillos del colegio y todos miraban hacia donde ella estaba pero no se dirigían a ella sino a la chica nueva una chica de estatura promedio , muy bonita rubia con unos lindos ojos azules , su cabello agarrado por una cola de caballo fuertemente agarrada así como a Sue le gustaba que las Cheerios se peinaran y un uniforme que detrás decía Capitana , quizás por eso la gente la miraba porque todos sabían que Quinn Fabray es la capitana .La chica nueva miraba a todos mientras caminaba con mucho estilo y paró a ver a Finn, Puck y Sam que estaban hablando en ese momento y les mando un beso, luego se fue caminando con Sue y ellos tres la perdieron de vista.

Finn seguía sin perdonar a Rachel aunque a él le dolía mucho verla y estar con ella con Glee lo que él no sabía es que a Rachel le dolía mas que a el porque sabemos que Rachel es una toda una drama queen.

Finn, Sam y Puck caminaron rápido porque ya se les hacia tarde para Glee, llegaron justo a tiempo y se sentaron, Finn lejos de Rachel como lo venía haciendo desde que terminaron.

Mr. Schuester: Chicos la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas ganados las seccionales pero si queremos ganar las regionales necesitamos buenas y nuevas voces. Por ahora solo les dejare una tarea que es cantar una canción que exprese como se sienten ahora con todo lo que ha pasado pero es un cuarteto el que lo cantara , elijan sus otros 3 participantes y manos a la obra.

Rachel tenía una cara de preocupación sabía que no iba a poder cantar con nadie, a nadie le caía solo pretendían ser sus amigos tal y como Santana lo había dicho el día de las Seccionales.

Finn aun pensaba con quien hacer esta tarea quizás con Quinn y Sam o con Puck o algunas de las chicas era muy difícil saberlo, él quería hacerlo con Rachel pero por un lado no lo quería y por el otro sí. Finn decidió ir al auditorio y así lo pensaría bien. Finn llego al auditorio y escucho a alguien cantar era una voz conocida pero no de ninguno de los miembros de Glee y de pronto vio a la chica nueva cantando ahí con esa maravillosa voz que había escuchado el otro día en la presentación.

Estaba cantando _**Big Girls Dont Cry de Fergie.**_

Finn: Hola, que bien cantas

Chica: ¿Así que ahora todos en esta escuela me siguen? No deberías estar acá y menos escuchando cuando canto.

Finn: Lo siento es que tienes una maravillosa voz. Me llamo Finn, tu?

Chica: Mi nombre es Becca, Becca Williams nueva capitana de las Cheerios.

Finn: Y que paso con Quinn?

Becca: Quinn Fabray es historia, yo soy la nueva capitana de las Cheerios, jajá solo estoy bromeando ella no es historia es la segundo en cargo, la verdad es que tengo más potencial que ella como capitana, más fuerza. Los jueces no quieren a una ex embarazada como capitana del mejor equipo de porristas del país.

Finn: Bueno lo que puedo decir es que tiene una gran voz. No quieres entrar a Glee?

Becca: A Glee? Me estas bromeando verdad, no en realidad no quiero entrar a ese club de perdedores, va a hacer que mi reputación de la chica mas popular del colegio sea la perdedora de este colegio.

Finn: Oye no digas eso de Glee.

Becca: Jajaja y volviste a caer Finn Hudson .Claro que me gustaría estar en Glee a mi no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi.

Finn: Sabes mi nombre completo, wow si que te gusto.

Becca: ¿Gustarme? Jajá claro

Finn: Vi como no te resistías y me mandabas un beso ayer haha.

Becca: Finny no era para ti era para ese sexy chico con mohawk pero tú y tu amigo rubio no están mal tampoco.

Finn: Bueno eso es cierto.

Becca: Y cuando adiciono?

Finn: Mañana mismo

Becca: Mañana nos vemos entonces Finny.

Finn: Claro, hasta mañana.

Y así Finn se fue y dejo a Becca en el auditorio donde justo llegaba Rachel para cantar algo antes de irse estaba tan triste por no saber con quién cantar su único amigo, Kurt ya no estaba en Mckinley necesitaba desahogarse. Rachel estaba llorando y Becca se le acerco.

Becca: ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?

Rachel (secándose las lágrimas): Todo está bien, no pasa nada.

Becca: Estas segura, no te ves bien.

Rachel: En realidad, no lo estoy, mi vida es horrible ya no se qué hacer. Y de hecho no sé porque me hablas eres una Cheerio, la nueva capitana y creo que la chica más popular de este colegio todos hablan de ti, no te han dicho que soy una espesa y esas cosas?

Becca: ¿Rachel Berry? Bueno que no me han dicho de ti pero también de todos los que están en Glee, no te sientas mal no eres la única y además yo no hago caso a esos comentarios, que hablaran de mí, no todos dicen cosas buenas sabes y no lo sé todos tienen algún defecto no Rachel? Ahora siéntate aquí límpiate las lagrimas y cuéntame porque tu vida es un desastre. No te acuerdas que te conocí ese día después de tus seccionales.

_Recuerdo_

_Rachel: Dijiste que nunca terminarías conmigo._

_Finn: Nunca creí que me hicieras sentir así_

_Finn se va, Rachel se queda llorando._

_Becca (ve llorando a Rachel): ¿Estás bien?_

_Rachel: No, no lo estoy _

_Becca: No te preocupes, todo se arreglara, si te quiere va a volver._

_Rachel: Gracias. Pero quien eres?_

_Becca: Me llamo Becca, Becca Williams_

Rachel: Eres la primera de las Cheerios que me habla para decirme algo bueno, Gracias. La verdad es que si me acuerdo, pero que hacías acá? Ni siquiera estabas en el colegio aun y si mi vida es horrible, no tengo amigos, mi novio termino conmigo porque me bese con Puck pero él lo hizo con Santana y ahora en Glee tenemos que cantar de 4 y no tengo a nadie, todos me odian ahí también. (Rachel comienza a llorar)

Becca: No Rach, no llores .Venía a la escuela para una audición para las Cheerios. Yo puedo ser tu amiga creo que de todas las personas que he conocido eres la que me cae mejor, podemos ser amigas y mañana voy a audicionar a Glee así que si me aceptan cantare contigo.

Rachel: Gracias Becca, gracias de verdad.

Becca: De nada Rachel, ahora seca esas lágrimas y quiero ver una sonrisa, vamos al baño a que te laves.

Al día siguiente…

Mr. Schuester: Bueno chicos, tenemos a alguien que va a audicionar.

Finn y Rachel sonríen sabiendo quien es.

Becca comienza a cantar _**True Love de Ke$ha.**_

Todos aplauden y están muy sorprendidos por la gran voz de Becca.

Rachel se para y Becca y ella se abrazan y todos se quedan mirándolas con cara de que pasa aquí.

Mr. Schuester: Bueno Becca, Bienvenida a Glee

Becca: Gracias Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue: Bueno la tarea de la semana…

Becca. No se preocupe ya se cual es, Rach me la dijo.

Finn: Bueno y conoces a Rachel?

Rachel: Si es buenísima gente, es mi nueva amiga acá .Haremos juntas la tarea, quieres hacerlo con nosotras?

Finn: No gracias

Becca: Finn yo pensaba mejor de ti, acaso eres un chico que le importa mucho su reputación que no la quiere cerca porque todos hablan mal de ella, no lo creí de ti.

Finn: No es por eso, es solo que ella es… mi ex novia y…

Becca: Cállate, ya se toda la historia y ahora creo que eres un imbécil. Conozco a Rach desde el día que terminaste con ella.

Finn: ¿Por qué soy un imbécil?

Becca: Por perder una chica como Rachel, ella es buena, la gente comete errores Finn uno debe aprender a perdonar, según lo que se ya has perdonado bastantes porque no puedes perdonar uno más.

Becca se va y se acerca a Puck

Becca: Hola Mohawk

Puck: Hola Cheerio

Becca: Me llamo Becca

Puck; Yo soy Puck.

Becca: Bueno me preguntaba si…

Puck: Si quieres que salga contigo, pues bueno.

Becca: No, ¿si quieres cantar con Rachel y conmigo?

Puck: Pues bueno.

Becca: Perfecto, nos vemos después mohawk.

Puck: Nos vemos después sexy Cheerio.

Santana había visto como Puck y Becca coqueteaban eso no le gustaba nada, ella había hecho saber a todas las chicas que Puck era suyo y la nueva no se lo iba a quitar.

Santana: Aléjate de mi hombre.

Becca: Puck no es tu hombre, y tú no me hables.

Santana: No debería hablarte. Amiga de Rachel, que bajo has caído.

Becca: No me hables así y menos de mi amiga acuérdate que yo te mando a menos que ya no quieras seguir en las Cheerios. Rachel es mucho mejor que tu.

Santana: Estas en mi mira.

Becca: Uy si me muero de miedo, mira como tiemblo.

Rachel: ¿Que paso?

Becca: Nada Rach, una desubicada total.

Rachel: Si Santana es una tonta no sé ni que decirle. Te vi hablando con Finn, que paso?

Becca: Nada lo conocí la otra vez, solo lo salude nada más y me conto que es tu ex, toda la historia que yo ya sabía.

Rach: Lo siento, no quiero escuchar sobre eso.

Becca: Esta bien pero tengo una buena noticia, Puck cantara con nosotras, solo nos falta alguien más y ya.

Rachel: Gracias Becca, eres la mejor y única amiga que he tenido la verdad.

Becca y Rachel salieron de la sala y afuera estaban Karofsky y Azimio.

Karofsky: Así que es verdad, eres amiga de Berry

Becca: Si, ¿tienes algún problema?

Azimio: La verdad si lo tenemos y por eso recibirás un slushie.

Becca: Azimio juro hacer tu vida imposible si me tiras un slushie, voy a convencer a todas las Cheerios para que nunca salgan con ninguno de los dos y van a tener que mandar mi uniforme y la ropa de Rachel a la lavandería.

Karofsky: Nosotros no vamos a mandar su ropa a la lavandería.

Becca: Oh si lo harán a menos de que quieran que le diga a Beiste.

Azimio: Esto no se va a quedar así Becca, tú no puedes ser popular y estar en Glee

Becca: te apuesto que puedo y ahora te mueves o te tengo que mover

Karofsky y Azimio se fueron

Rachel: Eres buena

Becca: Tengo un poder de convencimiento, esos idiotas no nos volverán a molestar.

Rachel se fue y Becca se encontró con Finn

Finn: Pensé que éramos amigos, ¿por qué te haces amiga de Rachel?

Becca: Somos amigos y también soy amiga de Rachel porque me cae bien ok?

Finn: No seas su amiga por favor.

Becca: Eso es ser malo Finn, no pensé que lo fueras de verdad, ¿no te duele nada? ella está muy herida.

Finn: Claro que me duele, ella me engaño.

Becca: Uno tiene que perdonar Finn sino tu vida va a ser horrible.

Finn: Yo… nunca la voy a perdonar.

Becca se da cuenta de que Rachel escucho toda la conversación que tuvieron

Becca: Rach no te vayas

Finn: ¿Que he hecho? Yo amo a Rachel solo necesitaba tiempo pero me muero por volver con ella.

Becca: Entonces síguela.

Finn sigue a Rachel.

Finn: Rachel, no te vayas, lo siento. No es lo que quise decir.

Rachel: No lo sé Finn pero me duele ver todo lo que haces, que ya me olvidaste.

Finn: No te he olvidado, yo te amo y soy un tonto puedo perdonar a todos pero no a ti y me siento un tonto, te amo te perdono y yo te pido perdón. Solo necesitaba tiempo pero te quiero de vuelta.

Rachel: Finn… yo… Te amo y te perdono, gracias por perdonarme pero creo que es una mala idea volver ahora .Yo no quiero volver aun, ahora soy yo la que necesita tiempo.

Becca ve de lejos como Rachel se va y Finn se queda solo, por atrás se le acerca Puck.

Puck: Que haces, preciosa?

Becca: Veo que tengo que unir a esa pareja

Puck: Bueno yo te puedo ayudar, pero quizás necesites tú también una pareja.

Becca: Alguien en mente, Noah.

Puck: Pues si…

Becca: Bueno me tengo que ir, chau Puck.

Puck: Chau Becca.

Al día siguiente…

Rachel: Becca, Holaa.

Becca: Hola Rach

Mr. Schuester: Bueno y quien va a cantar hoy?

Becca: Nosotros

Rachel: Pero nos falta uno, Becca.

Becca: No te preocupes ya tenemos el cuarto miembro.

Becca le sonríe a Finn y Finn le sonríe a Rachel, Rachel se para y Becca, Finn y Puck hacen lo mismo.

: Perfecto, el escenario es suyo.

Cantan _**I can't take my eyes off of you de HSM**_

Termina la canción y Finn abraza a Rachel y Puck a Becca. Rachel se va y Finn queda mirando a Becca con cara de tristeza.


End file.
